


An Eventful Evening

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RoyaltyAU Klaroline, a night full of conversation at court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventful Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captndevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/gifts).



> Hello, wonderful lady! I hope you like the drabble I've cooked up for you! :)

To say the King and Queen didn’t get along was...a bit of an understatement. If people were allowed to be frank, the majority would say they loathed each other. Constantly at each other’s throats, the arguments never ending.

Even still, they were quite a difficult couple to place a label to. However, as much as one could feel their animosity at certain points, at court for the most part they were ever so graceful. There was a depth of care and claim to one another that was as visible to those around them as their differences.

Caroline Forbes was wed to Niklaus Mikaelson at the age of nineteen, whilst he was merely slightly older, at twenty two.  
His two elder brothers had perished, Finn to sickness, and Elijah in battle, leaving him as the next to take up the throne. Which he did with a flow of ambition, even as dozens of women fled to his court for consideration to be his wife.

When he’d met Caroline, she had not at all appreciated being a contender, if it were up to her she’d have stayed in her home.  
She was fiery, an excellent dancer, stunning, but more crucial to him, she was brilliant.

Naturally she was his immediate choice, much to her dismay. He was certain she’d come around, as she was certain he was out of his mind. They do their duties as husband and wife and with much to Caroline’s amazement, a level of tenderness that she would’ve never expected, but was very grateful for. The need to procure an heir was imminent and constantly waved over their heads.

Currently they were sitting beside each other, the Christmas feast carrying on at court.

“Your majesty, it would be an honor to share a dance with the Queen, if I may?” A lord from a neighboring location asked timidly.  
Klaus’ gaze hardened, just as a small smile worked it’s way onto Caroline’s face. If she was honest it quite pleased her to see him riled up. Which was something that happened every so often, each time better than the last.

“You must forgive me, but the Queen is at the moment occupied with me.” He gritted out, a false smile shining.  
Caroline barked out a giggle, hiding her face behind the goblet in her hand, her other hanging lazily by the corset bodice of her dress.

“Of course, your majesty. Forgive my intrusion.” The man answered in a whimper, bowing before them and then making his exit.

“Does something amuse you, Caroline?” Klaus gritted out, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the armrest of his chair.

“Why yes, so kind of you to take notice.” She witted. “I couldn’t help but find your response to Lord Devereux mildly amusing, seeing as how you’ve barely sent a glance my way this entire evening, let alone ask me to dance.” She argued, a tight smile being used to hide her severe displeasure.  
Klaus glared mischievously at his wife before settling his goblet filled to the rim with wine on the table before them, and slowly standing up.

“You’re right, it is Christmas after all and that calls for celebrating.” He noted softly, admiring how Caroline had yet to fully buy into his words.  
Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him and not allowing herself to believe his antics. Sure enough, her weariness proved valid, when he side-stepped her chair and made his way over to a visiting Princess that had taken in far too much wine for her status given where she was.

Caroline scoffed and nodded her head at something she should’ve long since seen coming.

“You know, I never understand you and my brother.” She heard a voice say, turning her head slightly, she saw Rebekah gripping her skirt in her hands and plopping down into the vacant seat on her right. “How are you not positively livid at this?” She asked, gesturing towards her elder brother waltzing around the dance floor.

“Oh I am.” She answered. “But I refuse to let him know I am bothered. He doesn’t win--not today.” Caroline continued, taking a sip of the water before her.

“Interesting tactic!” Rebekah agreed, proceeding to dish on all the scandals she’d been catching up on during her mingling, making jokes with her sister-in-law. As well as admiring how little to zero attention she paid towards her brother’s antics.  
\----------------------------  
Klaus gritted his teeth while attempting to keep a pleased expression on his face as he danced with the Princess. Truth be told, this had not gone as he intended it to.

More than half the fun in doing such things was to rile Caroline up and from the looks of it, she couldn’t care less at who he danced with. She’d yet to spare him a glance since he began. Instead she sat there with his sister, laughing, and surely gossiping. Her smile lit up the whole room, practically provided the atmosphere with warmth.

After dancing around for another song, he glanced back at Caroline only to notice her gone. It was then that his peripherals caught a member of his guard sprinting towards him, the color draining out of Klaus’ face.

“Your majesty, it’s the Queen, she’s fallen ill.” He whispered into his ear, careful not to cause any panic amongst his guests.

“Send my personal physician to her, I shall be there shortly. You are not to leave her doorpost, do you understand?” He ordered, his mind racing with every possibility he could think of. After excusing himself from his dance partner, and feigning some matter of importance to his most pivotal guests, he could not have raced to her side faster.

When he reached her chambers his expression grew in level of concern at the amount of people he saw standing outside.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Your majesty, the Queen upon leaving the festivities had fainted.” The physician said, not a slight hint of weariness in his tone.

“And do explain, what caused it?” He asked, feeling as though he needs to pull the answers out of them.

“Her highness is with child, your majesty.”

Klaus’ entire body froze, his heart speeding up at the news. Caroline was swollen with child--their child. The future heir to everything he was working hard to secure.

“But she’s alright?” He asked, eager to know her status.

“Yes, she’s quite well. She must remain in bed till it passes, and should that go as planned, the Queen can expect a healthy pregnancy.” The physician advised cautiously, intimidated by the King’s stern glare.

“I’ll see to it that she get’s it.” He replied, anxious to get inside. “You may all leave.”  
Klaus softly pushed open the doors to her chamber, making his way through the various rooms before sighing in relief at the sight of her lying in her bed.

“I didn’t think you’d come see me, what with you busy dancing and all.” She teased, trying to force down the smile that was itching to be plastered on her face.

“Now love, you always do tend to underestimate how much I care for you.” He answered back, slowly making his way to her side. “You gave me quite the scare.” He continued, sitting on the edge.

“Did they tell you?” She wondered happily.

“They did, why didn’t you?” He asked in return, trying not to upset her.

“I’d been feeling ill for a few day’s.” She started, rolling her eyes at the anger in his eyes once she said so. “Yet it wasn’t till I realized that I missed my bleeding. I was going to tell you tonight, but then I started feeling nauseous.” She revealed. “It would seem our future child has a flair for the drama.”  
Klaus laughed, often forgetting how charming she could be. It wasn’t something they experienced often with each other, their interactions often resulting in disagreements and quick wits. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, almost grinning as she let out a small moan.

“I’ve been told you’re required to rest for a few days, till the sickness passes.” He told her.

“Yes, so I’ve heard. And I’ll have you know, I’m not the least bit pleased about it.” She said, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I expect nothing less, love.” He said, placing a hand on her stomach and leaning back to stare at her longingly, relishing at the luck he had for having the Queen that he did.


End file.
